yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Wallpaper Guide
Throughout Yume 2kki, Urotsuki can unlock wallpapers for her computer under specific conditions or when certain events are triggered. This page lists all the available wallpapers in Yume 2kki and the conditions required to unlock them. The wallpaper selected on Urotsuki's 'real' computer affects the background on her dream computer, and also influences which character appears in Ending ?. There are currently 195 wallpapers available to unlock in the game as of the latest version. They might not appear even if you fulfill the requirements, or take multiple attempts to unlock. Each wallpaper is listed below by number, along with the conditions necessary to unlock them. There are also many puzzles for Urotsuki's game console which can be unlocked in a similar manner to these wallpapers. Pc_yumegamen_000.png|'#0 - "your"' - Can be enabled by choosing the second option in the Picture menu of Urotsuki's PC. Pc_yumegamen_default.png|'#1 - "Default"' - The computer's default wallpaper. pc yumegamen 03-1.png|'#2 - "Uro Check"' - After clicking on the Picture icon in the Tools section on Urotsuki's PC. Pc yumegamen 03-2.png|'#3 - "Dream Sheep"' - After sleeping 3 times. Pc yumegamen 03-3.png|'#4 - "Blue Passage"' - When you enter The Hand Hub for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-4.png|'#5 - "Buddha"' - When you activate the Buddha Rave event in Marijuana Goddess World. Pc yumegamen 03-5.png|'#6 - "Dot Urotsuki"' - After collecting at least 4 effects. Pc yumegamen 03-6.png|'#7 - "OG3 Dance"' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery. Pc yumegamen 03-7.png|'#8 - "The Mysterious World"' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery. Pc yumegamen 03-8.png|'#9 - "heart256"' - After looking at the fourth book from Urotsuki's left on the second bookcase in the Library. Pc yumegamen 03-9.png|'#10 - "Remote Island"' - After traveling to the end of the top right path of the Highway. Pc yumegamen 03-10.png|'#11 - "2."' - After getting 9 effects (including the Instructions). Pc yumegamen 03-11.png|'#12 - "Crocodile Dog"' - After going to the "Green Monster Party" in Garden World. Pc yumegamen 03-12.png|'#13 - "Fairytale 11"' - When you enter Theatre World for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-13.png|'#14 - "Alley"' - When you enter Japan Town for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-14.png|'#15 - "Rainbow"' - After getting the Rainbow effect. Pc yumegamen 03-15.png|'#16 - "Japanese Urotsuki"' - After sleeping 10 times. Pc yumegamen 03-16.png|'#17 - "Master"' - When you enter the Underground Bar in Japan Town for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-17.png|'#18 - "Sky With A Rainbow"' - When you use the Rainbow effect at the Snowy Pipe Organ. Pc yumegamen 03-18.png|'#19 - "TV Rodeo"' - When you enter the room with the purple wavy lines on the floor at the Underwater Amusement Park for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-19.png|'#20 - "Dancer"' - When triggering Odorika's full screen dance event. Pc yumegamen 03-20.png|'#21 - "Effects Festival"' - When you collect at least 10 effects. Pc yumegamen 03-21.png|'#22 - "Provost"' - When encountering the Commando and Provost-san when the submarine is not open. Pc yumegamen 03-22.png|'#23 - "Childbirth"' - After encountering Mother in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. Pc yumegamen 03-23.png|'#24 - "Scars"' - When you interact with the giant mannequin in Nail World. Pc yumegamen 03-24.png|'#25 - "Signs"' - When you enter Sign World for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-25.png|'#26 - “Space”' - After chainsawing Tapir-San's back to get into Space. Pc yumegamen 03-26.png|'#27 - "White Twintails"' - After getting the Twintails effect. Pc yumegamen 03-27.png|'#28 - "Octopus Man"' - After using the Fairy effect on Tako Otoko. Pc yumegamen 03-28.png|'#29 - "Painter"' - After entering the first painting you see in the Art Gallery after going through the easel. Pc yumegamen 03-29.png|'#30 - "Giant Squid"' - When you enter the Reef of Atlantis for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-30.png|'#31 - "Order"' - When you swim down the road leading to the Underwater Amusement Park. pc yumegamen 03-31.png|'#32 - "Aojiru"' - After interacting with Aojiru/"Cripple-tan". Pc yumegamen 03-32.png|'#33 - "Boy 1"' - After getting the Boy effect. Pc yumegamen 03-33.png|'#34 - "Comic Urotsuki"' - After getting at least 14 effects. Pc yumegamen 03-34.png|'#35 - "Gakuran"' - After getting the School Boy effect. Pc yumegamen 03-35.png|'#36 - "Spring"' - After getting the Spring effect. Pc yumegamen 03-36.png|'#37 - "TV"' - When you enter Urotsuki's Dream Apartments and turn on the TV. Pc yumegamen 03-37.png|'#38 - "Heart"' - After entering Valentine Land from Sign World. pc yumegamen 03-38.png|'#39 - "Chocolate"' - When you enter Chocolate World for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-39.png|'#40 - "Park"' - After chainsawing the sane Shadow Woman in Forest World, going underground and then emerging. pc yumegamen 03-40.png|'#41 - “Doppelganger”' - When using the Glasses effect on the nighttime ledge in Day & Night Towers. Pc yumegamen 03-41.png|'#42 - “Headless Woman”' - When you interact with the Music Box Woman found in Nail World. Pc yumegamen 03-42.png|'#43 - "Director's Daughter"' - After interacting with Oni Musume and reading every book in the Library. Pc yumegamen 03-43.png|'#44 - "Even Without Support"' - When you interact with the painting of the same image in the Art Gallery. Pc yumegamen 03-44.png|'#45 - “Hourglass Desert”' - When you enter the Hourglass Desert for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-45.png|'#46 - “Confinement”' - When you enter the Dungeon in the Underwater Amusement Park for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-46.png|'#47 - “Those Who Wait”' - After interacting with the Boy on the Bench in the Blue Forest. Pc yumegamen 03-47.png|'#48 - “Twins”' - After interacting with the Beret Twins. Pc yumegamen 03-48.png|'#49 - “inu 1”' - When you enter Teddy Bear Land for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-49.png|'#50 - “Megusuri & Hako-ko”' - After interacting with Megusuri Uri in the Eyeball Shop. Pc yumegamen 03-50.png|'#51 - "Itetsuki"' - After trying on the winter gear in the Dressing Room (You must have completed the Plated Snow Country minigame). Pc yumegamen 03-51.png|'#52 - “Sweets”' - After using the Cake effect on Sweets Musume. Pc yumegamen 03-52.png|'#53 - “Musician & Cat”' - After meeting Elvis Masada. Pc yumegamen 03-53.png|'#54 - “Cake-chan”' - After getting the Cake effect. Pc yumegamen 03-54.png|'#55 - “Zerisan”' - After getting 20 effects (including the Instructions). Pc yumegamen 03-55.png|'#56 - “Mini Game (↑V↑)”' - After completing the ↑V↑ minigame. pc yumegamen 03-56.png|'#57 - “Incubation”' - After coming across the creatures in tanks at the Power Plant. pc yumegamen 03-57.png|'#58 - "Silhouette"' - When you enter the Monochrome Street for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-58.png|'#59 - "Uboa"' - When encountering Dogboa. pc yumegamen 03-59.png|'#60 - "UFO"' - After getting abducted from the Apartments. pc yumegamen 03-60.png|'#61 - "Fox"' - When encountering Yukata. pc yumegamen 03-61.png|'#62 - "Mars"' - After interacting with the Blue Crying Man during the Zalgo event. pc yumegamen 03-62.png|'#63 - "Twintails & Black Telephone"' - After getting the Twintails effect. pc yumegamen 03-63.png|'#64 - "Reading Theatre"' - When using the Telephone effect on Oni Musume while she is reading. pc yumegamen 03-64.png|'#65 - "Sweets Musume"' - After using the Cake effect on Sweets Musume. pc yumegamen 03-65.png|'#66 - "Don't Watch"' - When you climb up the ladder to Tapir-San's Place. pc yumegamen 03-66.png|'#67 - "Present/Past"' - After viewing the Lonely Urotsuki event in the Underwater Amusement Park and obtaining Stretch and Child effects. pc yumegamen 03-67.png|'#68 - "Dreams & Reality"' - After sleeping 30 times. pc yumegamen 03-68.png|'#69 - "My Real Studies"' - After activating the cloning machine in Red Brick Maze. pc yumegamen 03-69.png|'#70 - "Killing Mirror in a Dream"' - After chainsawing your "reflection" in a room in Day & Night Towers. pc yumegamen 03-70.png|'#71 - "Monmons"' - When communicating with the grey NPCs in Marijuana Goddess World. pc yumegamen 03-71.png|'#72 - "Friend"' - After getting attacked by the insane Shadow Woman in the Floating Red Tiles World. pc yumegamen 03-72.png|'#73 - "Twintails Maid"' - After combining the Twintails effect with the maid outfit in the Dressing Room. pc yumegamen 03-73.png|'#74 - "Turn of the Month"' - When you use the Glasses effect during the Lonely Urotsuki event*. pc yumegamen 03-74.png|'#75 - "Glasses Suit"' - After combining the Glasses effect with the suit in the Dressing Room. pc yumegamen 03-75.png|'#76 - “Do Not Disturb”' - After getting the Wolf effect. pc yumegamen 03-76.png|'#77 - “Sun & Woman”' - After trying to chainsaw the lady under the big red sun in the Pastel Blue House. pc yumegamen 03-77.png|'#78 - "Mushroom"' - After you enter Mushroom World for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-78.png|'#79 - “Hanging Child”' - When coming across Koshukei-tan in the laggy map. pc yumegamen 03-79.png|'#80 - “Detour Around My Face”' - After walking near your ghost in the Reef of Atlantis. pc yumegamen 03-80.png|'#81 - "Monster"' - After eating the cheese that turns you giant in Toy World and crushing a certain amount of buildings in Mini-Town. pc yumegamen 03-81.png|'#82 - "Watering"' - After interacting with the Farmer in Farm World. pc yumegamen 03-82.png|'#83 - "Howling At The Moon"' - When using the Wolf effect to howl at the moon on the nighttime ledge in Day & Night Towers. pc yumegamen 03-83.png|'#84 - "Not & Marginal"' - After reading the first book on Urotsuki's left on the first bookcase in the Library. pc yumegamen 03-84.png|'#85 - "Do You Also"' - After interacting with Oni Musume while she's reading. pc yumegamen 03-85.png|'#86 - "★Penguin★"' - After getting the Penguin effect. pc yumegamen 03-86.png|'#87 - "My World"' - When you enter The Nexus for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-87.png|'#88 - "Director"' - After interacting with Yume in Tapir-San's Place. pc yumegamen 03-88.png|'#89 - "bonsoir, mon reve"' - After visiting all the landmarks on this wallpaper. pc yumegamen 03-89.png|'#90 - "Dreams・Dreams・Dreams"' - After getting the Child effect. pc yumegamen 03-90.png|'#91 - "B-Kun Excretion Festival"' - After using the Boy effect in the Bathroom in the Dark Room. pc yumegamen 03-91.png|'#92 - "Box Child"' - When finding Hakoko in the box in the Eyeball Shop. pc yumegamen 03-92.png|'#93 - "Dokokano Night B"' - After laying in Urotsuki's bed in the dreamworld. pc yumegamen 03-93.png|'#94 - "TP Child Alone"' - When you use the Child effect before viewing the Lonely Urotsuki event at the Underwater Amusement Park. pc yumegamen 03-94.png|'#95 - "Why? BOKN Cliff"' - When you chainsaw the girl at the Outlook in The Invisible Maze. pc yumegamen 03-95.png|'#96 - "They're Scraped"' - When you look at the fifth book from Urotsuki's right on the first bookcase in the Library. pc yumegamen 03-96.png|'#97 - "20"' - Multiple interactions (see below). pc yumegamen 03-97.png|'#98 - "Me Without Color"' - After obtaining at least 20 effects. pc yumegamen 03-98.png|'#99 - "Maiko"' - After getting the Maiko effect. pc yumegamen 03-99.png|'#100 - "Full Smile!!"' - After visiting Smile-san and making him laugh. pc yumegamen 03-100.png|'#101 - "Crying/Laughing"' - After chainsawing the crying white creature in Blood World. pc yumegamen 03-101.png|'#102 - "Hat"' - After meeting the lady underneath the big red sun in the Pastel Blue House. pc yumegamen 03-102.png|'#103 - "Drunk"' - When you buy one or more drinks at the Underground Bar. pc yumegamen 03-103.png|'#104 - "Where You Are Staring"' - When encountering a sane Shadow Woman on Day & Night Towers. pc yumegamen 03-104.png|'#105 - "Fall"' - After falling down from completing the Penguin GB Game in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. pc yumegamen 03-105.png|'#106 - "Red Book"' - After interacting with Oni Musume for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-106.png|'#107 - "Submerged Underwater"' - When using the Glasses effect near the puppet theatre on the Ocean Floor. pc yumegamen 03-107.png|'#108 - "Chainsaw"' - After getting the Chainsaw effect. pc yumegamen 03-108.png|'#109 - "Circus Tent"' - After finding the albino girl in the tent at The Circus and escaping without the clown trapping you. pc yumegamen 03-109.png|'#110 - "Plaster Cast"' - After getting the Cripple effect. pc yumegamen 03-110.png|'#111 - "Sink"' - When you reach the Ocean Floor for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-111.png|'#112 - "How Is This In My Room?"' - After encountering the long-haired girl in Urotsuki's Dream Apartments. pc yumegamen 03-112.png|'#113 - "dream"' - After sleeping 35 times. pc yumegamen 03-113.png|'#114 - "! TP Human Sacrifice"' - After Urotsuki gets crushed under one of the pillars in the Underwater Amusement Park. pc yumegamen 03-114.png|'#115 - "I Will Not Come Back, Box Child"' - When using the Bug or Fairy effect to make Hakoko pop her head out. pc yumegamen 03-115.png|'#116 - "Urotsuki"' - When you have at least 22 effects (counting the Instructions). pc yumegamen 03-116.png|'#117 - "Without Zero"' - When encountering the XY twins in the Apartments. pc yumegamen 03-117.png|'#118 - "Bonk!"' - After getting the Child effect. pc yumegamen 03-118.png|'#119 - "You Can't, Red"' - After getting the Red Riding Hood effect. pc yumegamen 03-119.png|'#120 - "Devas' Confinement"' - After getting caught by all the Chasers on this wallpaper. pc yumegamen 03-120.png|'#121 - "Black Witch Invisibility"' - After using the Invisible effect on the sane Shadow Woman found in on the purple cicle in in the Mini Area of Toy World. pc yumegamen 03-121.png|'#122 - "Two Submarine People"' - When encountering the Commando and Provost-san. pc yumegamen 03-122.png|'#123 - "Whoa! Dazzling"' - When you enter the room with the silhouette on the ground in the Pastel Blue House. pc yumegamen 03.jpg|'#124 - "Papa T"' - When you interact with the Blue NPC in the Arrow Maze. pc yumegamen 03-124.png|'#125' - When you enter the Broken Faces Area for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-125.png|'#126 - "Tissue"' - After getting the Tissue effect. pc yumegamen 03-126.png|'#127 - "Red Love"' - After getting the Chainsaw effect and sleeping at least 13 times. pc yumegamen 03-127.png|'#128 - "Amentia"' - After getting 22 effects. pc yumegamen 03-128.png|'#129 - "Urotsuki Covered in Blood"' - After Urotsuki gets crushed under one of the pillars at the Underwater Amusement Park. pc yumegamen 03-129.png|'#130 - "Tatami Room Loneliness""' When you visit the Tatami Room for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-130.png|'#131 - "A Chainsaw"' - After getting the Chainsaw effect. pc yumegamen 03-131.png|'#132 - "In the Water Tank"' - After visiting the Power Plant and falling into one of the tanks. pc yumegamen 03-132.png|'#133 - "Residents of the Dream World"' - After meeting all the characters on this wallpaper. pc yumegamen 03-133.png|'#134 - "Amusement Park Loneliness"' - After viewing the Lonely Urotsuki event in the Underwater Amusement Park and obtaining the Child effect. pc yumegamen 03-134.png|'#135 - "Little Red Riding Hood"' - After getting the Red Riding Hood effect. pc yumegamen 03-135.png|'#136 - "Prince & Princess"' - After encountering the prince and princess cutouts in Theatre World. pc yumegamen 03-136.png|'#137 - "Shrine"' - When you enter the Shinto Shrine for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-137.png|'#138 - "Bathhouse Scene"' - When you enter the Bathhouse for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-138.png|'#139 - "Everyone's Dream"' - After viewing the first Ending. pc yumegamen 03-139.png|'#140 - "Dolphin Puzzle"' - After unlocking all the Kura Puzzles and solving at least one. pc yumegamen 03-140.png|'#141 - "Flesh & Blood Babies"' - When you enter the Closet Pinwheel Path for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-141.png|'#142' - After playing for 30 minutes (not including time the menu is open). pc yumegamen 03-142.png|'#143 - "Fiction & Reality"' - After seeing the monochrome boy change to red on the Namakubi Path in the Shinto Shrine. pc yumegamen 03-143.png|'#144 - "I Dreamed of the Universe."' - When you enter Flying Fish World for the first time. pc_yumegamen_03-144.png|'#145 - "Sneering Shadow img"' - When you use the Telephone effect on Smile-San in Flying Fish World. pc_yumegamen_03-145.png|'#146 - "Rainbow Bridge"' - When you use the Teru Teru Bōzu and Rainbow effects to make a bridge at the Tribe Settlement. pc yumegamen 03-146.png|'#147 - "Those Who Lurk Underground"' - When you reach the Underground TV Complex for the first time. pc yumegamen 03-147.png|'#148 - "Soldier"' - When you go near the room with the army NPCs in the FC Basement. pc yumegamen 03-148.png|'#149 - "Momentary Break"' - After you change into the swimsuit at the hotel in Japan Town. pc_yumegamen_03-149.png|'#150 - "Starting the Pulse"' - When you use the Lantern effect in Heart World. pc_yumegamen_03-150.png|'#151 - "DimensionWorld"' - After seeing every minor event in Flying Fish World (see below). pc_yumegamen_03-151.png|'#152 - "Haniwa"' - After you view the Haniwa Dance event at the Haniwa Temple. pc_yumegamen_03-152.png|'#153 - "Egg"' - After visiting 95% (or more) of the accessible maps in the game. pc_yumegamen_03-153.png|'#154 - "What Do You See?"' - After interacting with the mirror behind the witch in Jigsaw Puzzle World while using the Marginal effect while the mirror is purple. pc yumegamen 03-154.png|'#155 - "Brink of the Sky in the Lost Forest"' - After going down a ladder in a room in the Forest Carnival. 2kki-wp156.png|'#156 - "Toy Box"' - After you interact with the mirror behind the witch in Jigsaw Puzzle World, and then interact with it again using the Polygon effect when it turns purple. 2kki-wp-157.png|'#157 - "Imprisoned Fairy"' - After getting the Fairy effect. pc yumegamen 03-157.png|'#158 - "Beginning From The End' - After catching the underwater bus from the Trench Overlook in Atlantis. Pc yumegamen 03-158.png|'#159 - "Her Favorite Things"' - After either interacting with Shimofuri-tan or using the Cake effect near her in Cutlery World. Pc yumegamen 03-159.png|'#160 - "Old Split Retro"' - When using the Telephone Effect in the TV room in Flying Fish World. Pc yumegamen 03-160.png|'#161 - "OS Three Sisters"' - After using the Trombone effect on all the platforms where the colorful faires are stepping on in the Binary World. Pc yumegamen 03-161.png|'#162 - "Never-ending Dream"' - After viewing Ending #4. Pc yumegamen 03-162.png|'#163 - "That Eyeball"' - When interacting with the gray NPC in the path that connects the Gray Road to Grass World. Pc-yumegamen-03-163.jpg|'#164 - "Moon Lake"' - When visiting the Mermaid Moon Lake in Jigsaw Puzzle World. Pc-yumegamen-03-164.jpg|'#165 - "Michael"'- After fully completing the High Priestess Event in the Forest Carnival. Pc-yumegamen-03-165.jpg|'#166 - "Like Onsen-san"' - After interacting with the grey creature in Pillars World. Pc-yumegamen-03-166.jpg|'#167 - "True Identity"' - After looking at the Angel NPC using the Glasses effect in Fountain World. Pc-yumegamen-03-167.jpg|'#168 - "Welcome"' - When you enter Fabric World for the first time. Pc-yumegamen-03-168.jpg|'#169 - "In the sea, In a Dream"' - When entering the Flooded Baths from the bottom of the Reef of Atlantis. Pc-yumegamen-03-169.jpg|'#170 - "Air Bubbles"' - After watching the falling event in the Depths. pc-yumegamen-03-170.jpg|'#171 - "Into the Deep"' - After dropping the person on the other end of the rope down the well in the Fairy Tale Woods while using the Red Riding Hood effect. pc-yumegamen-03-171.jpg|'#172 - "Hatake Light"' - When you enter Green Neon World for the first time. pc-yumegamen-03-172.jpg|'#173 - "Angel"' - After interacting with the piano in the left room of the Fountain House in Fountain World. pc-yumegamen-03-173.jpg|'#174 - "Boat Trip"' - After riding all the boats shown on this wallpaper. 1, 2, 3 & 4. Pc yumegamen 03-174.png|'#175 - "Radio-kun"' - When interacting with the Alley Robot in the Dark Alleys Pc yumegamen 03-175.png|'#176 - "Red Spider Lily"' - When turning the Red Lily Lake upside down. Pc yumegamen 03-176.png|'#177 - "Vomiting Melon"' - After entering Flesh Paths World and finding the green fruit shown in this wallpaper. Pc yumegamen 03-177.png|'#178 - "A Myriad Of Shining Darkness"' - After visiting both the Ocean Floor and Constellation World. Pc yumegamen 03-178.png|'#179 - "Nice Sign"' - After turning invisible in the Danger Panic Zone. Pc yumegamen 03-179.png|'#180 - "Dream Figure Folding Screen"' - When you enter Mosenite. Pc yumegamen 03-180.png|'#181 - "Bright!"' - When you enter Cosmic World for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-181.png|'#182 - "U's Room"' - When you use the Glasses effect in front of Seishonen. Pc yumegamen 03-182.png|'#183 - "At The Bottom Of The Water"' - When first entering Huyure-chan's area. Pc yumegamen 03-183.png|'#184 - "Whale Meets Girl"' - When you find the Ark in the Scorched Wasteland. Pc yumegamen 03-184.png|'#185 - "A Gentle Light"' - When you enter Neon Candle World for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-185.png|'#186 - "White Sand Beach and Wolf Boy"' - After getting the Wolf effect. Pc yumegamen 03-186.png|'#187 - "Jellyfish Aquarium"' - When visiting the Aquarium in the Overgrown City. Pc yumegamen 03-187.png|'#188 - "I Found It"' - When entering Constellation World for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-188.png|'#189 - "I Wonder If They Will Come Again"' - After interacting with the shop keeper in Japan Town, or upon entering The Hand Hub for the first time. Pc yumegamen 03-189.png|'#190 - "The Sea is Wide"' - When you go to the Realistic Beach. Pc yumegamen 03-190.png|'#191 - "Torch"' - When you use the Lantern effect in the Dark Museum. Pc yumegamen 03-191.png|'#192 - "Just Fit!"' - After getting the Drum effect. Pc yumegamen 03-192.png|'#193 - "Incomplete" ' - When you find the giant statue in the Overgrown City Pc_yumegamen_03-193.png|'#194 - "Secrecy" -' When entering the Polluted Swamp. pc yumegamen 03-194.png|'#195 - "Unbearable..." ' When using the Penguin and Wolf effects on the sea sponge found in the Reef. The specifications for #97 are as follows: * Set a Monmon (spherical bug creature) on fire using the Lantern in Marijuana Goddess World * Go into the small room backstage in the Dark Room's theatre where the mushroom creatures are. * Touch the piano that takes you to Atlantis. * Visit the river in the Tribe Settlement. * Enter the TV gallery in the pink faces area at the Underwater Amusement Park * Watch the pyramid dancers event in the brown eye area at the Underwater Amusement Park * Interact with either of the pink / blue NPCs in the pink TV faces area at the Underwater Amusement Park, or chainsaw the blood-vomiting character in the secret room. * Visit Farm World A. * Visit Farm World B. * Find the submarine at The Docks. * Enter the UFO in the Head Wasteland. The specifications for #151 are as follows: * Get the Glasses Effect from the Dark Museum * Visit Smile-San and use the telephone effect to make him laugh. * Use the fairy effect in the Urban Street Area to make the turntables appear, then lay down a chill jam on them. * See Nichiyo-san at the bus stop while she is in sprite form, on the way to Urotsuki's Dream Scene. (1/8 chance) * Go to the monochrome room and interact with the big eye on the wall, then watch the fullscreen event. * Go to the TV room and use the telephone effect to cover the screen with static. * Go to the Space Playground and unequip the spacesuit effect, then watch the fullscreen event. - *In addition to these requirements , you must have visited various areas and unlocked their BGMs: (Still mostly in Flying Fish World, for more information follow the link.) *The area with spinning clocks *The Monochrome Room with the large eye *The Balcony in helmet girl's room *The Moonlit Purple Balcony *Flying fish world's "hidden seed room" ED06 (possibly have to use the glasses effect to trigger the event there) *The small playground in Space Unobtainable Wallpapers The following table lists the names, numbers, and reasons as to why certain wallpapers are unavailable in the current version. ONLY update if you are sure that the wallpaper is unobtainable, do not just add wallpapers you cannot find without sufficient evidence Correct in ver.0.100, 18th April 2013added Category:Guides